


A Wolf and His Beloved Rabbit

by EndlessSummer



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Established Relationship, F/M, Forced Marriage, Italian Mafia, is Santino OOC or am I just trying too hard, no beta reader i die like a man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22252975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessSummer/pseuds/EndlessSummer
Summary: After temping The Boogeyman, Santino returns home to reflect on his decision with his dear.
Relationships: Santino D'Antonio/Reader
Kudos: 26





	A Wolf and His Beloved Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> Listen motherfuckers it may be a "forced marriage" cos it be like that sometimes.

Another day, another argument over what he was getting himself in the business. Ever since Santino had killed your father and taken you into his home some odd years ago, it had caused nothing but trouble. He was no longer the doe-eyed boy you used to know him as growing up. He had changed so much, but only ever showed some vulnerability towards you.

After hearing he destroyed John Wick’s home you knew what was eventually going to happen to him. When he returned home you were lounging on the couch, leaning against a pillow propped up on the far edge against the arm of the couch.

Santino sent his guards away, joining you on the couch after removing his warmer coat and suit jacket, handing them off to the mute woman Ares.

“Are you sure shaking John Wick’s tree is a good idea? He’s killed men with a pencil... at least that’s what the stories say.” you ask.

“You worry too much,” he whispered in Italian, pulling you into his lap and stroking your hair.

“Remember when we were kids and you accidently broke my arm when you fell from a tree and landed on top of me?” you chuckle, remembering the old days at a time like this. His hands found his way to yours, interlacing your fingers.

“How could I forget,” he responded, “When your parents separated us I made a promise to get you back when I had the power, your father had no right..”

You frown, “Oh Santi, he was doing what he thought was right, he didn’t want me anywhere near the mafia. He was trying to protect me.”

“I do not regret giving the order; you were always going to be mine.”

“But how can you still keep me knowing Wick will probably come back to kill you?”

“I have a plan. Now, no more talk of Mr. Wick, we have more important things to attend to.”

“Like what?” you asked.

“A social gathering,” Santino stated.

“Another party?? It’s almost ten.”

“The night is still young, and _you’re_ still awake. I miss seeing you dressed in elegance.”

“Oh, alright, I need twenty minutes though.”

He quickly captured you into a kiss before letting you go and get dressed.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic in 2020, woohoo.


End file.
